S'abandonner
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Sans que Kaidoh s'en rende compte, Momoshiro était devenu l'être humain le plus proche de lui. Il en était au point où il ressentait l'envie de lui parler de... de "ça". MomoKai!


**Titre: **_S'abandonner  
_**Genre: **_Romance, humour, drama, fluff, de l'angst pas très explicité, mais surtout beaucoup de MomoKai fluff!  
_**Rating: **_M pour certains thèmes choquants, concernant l'abus d'enfants entre autres__  
_**Personnages: **_Momoshiro/Kaidoh, avec Inui (parce qu'il se glisse dans TOUS mes textes, c'est pas croyable) et mention de la Golden Pair (juste en pair, pas de façon romantique)._

**Note: **_En premier avertissement : l'histoire se passe après la fin de la première saison, donc je vous suggère de l'avoir terminé (sinon, eh bien, c'est à vos risques et périls d'être spoilés)._

_Sinon, comme prévu, je continue mon défi «on fout tous les titulaires avec Kaidoh». Le prochain devrait être du EijiKai normalement._

_Alors, parlons de cet OS. Je voulais faire de l'angst à la base, mais finalement j'ai casé beaucoup de fluff avant et après la partie angst, ce qui le rend plus fluff qu'autre chose. Il y a quand même des thèmes durs, mais ils sont atténué par tout le fanservice que j'ai mis (d'abord pour me plaire, je dois dire xD). La vérité, c'est que j'ai choisi les mauvais persos pour faire de l'angst et ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en court d'écriture (j'aurais dû savoir pourtant que Momo et angst étaient antithétiques xD)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Le MomoKai est un de mes OTP du fandom, en compétition avec l'InuKai (Kaidoh, comme je t'aime!), alors j'espère avoir réussi à bien le rendre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sans que Kaidoh s'en rende compte, Momoshiro était devenu l'être humain le plus proche de lui. En fait, il l'avait remarqué, mais ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là. Il en était au point où il ressentait l'envie de lui parler de... de _ça_.

C'était une chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à Inui, quand ils étaient plus proches. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait bien failli, mais finalement il n'avait pas osé et l'occasion ne s'était plus présentée. Depuis que les senpais étaient passés au lycée, ils avaient plus ou moins perdu contact, et Kaidoh avait réalisé que peu de choses les reliaient en vérité. En plus, il avait choisi de ne pas aller au lycée de Seigaku, décision qui les avait éloignés encore plus. Par conséquent, sans dire qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts, ils se voyaient de moins en moins.

Sa troisième année de lycée avait été marquée par son ascension au poste de capitaine du club de tennis, tandis que son rival de toujours prenait celui de vice-capitaine. Au début, il s'était demandé comment ils arriveraient à travailler ensemble, mais, avec le tournoi national de leur deuxième année et leur coopération par la suite, les deux avaient construit un lien bien particulier qu'il ne savait pas définir.

Ce n'était ni de l'amitié, ni de la rivalité, mais un mélange des deux, et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il les croyait mutuellement exclusifs. Quand les senpais avaient quitté, l'amitié était allée grandissante, cependant que la rivalité s'atténuait : effet secondaire de leur coopération obligée? Ils devenaient peut-être plus matures aussi, la raison exacte était difficile à établir.

Disons que leurs disputes – car elles n'avaient pas arrêté, c'était impossible – étaient moins sévères, moins violentes et, surtout, plus entendues. C'était presque des rituels, et, à la longue, Kaidoh avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus réellement fâché contre Momoshiro : c'était une question d'habitude. Leur relation était ainsi faite, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de la changer. Même s'il se fâchait encore, Kaidoh ne détestait pas le surnom que l'autre pêche lui donnait; par contre, il haïssait de plus en plus quand d'autres l'utilisaient.

Toujours était-il qu'en plus de passer leur temps ensemble à l'entrainement, ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors du lycée. Au début, ça avait été pour le tennis : ils allaient à des terrains pour pratiquer leur jeu de doubles, car ils étaient devenus l'équipe sur laquelle Seigaku se reposait. Ils allaient souvent aux arcades de tennis, ou s'y retrouvaient de toute façon, et se conseillaient sur leur pose ou compétaient pour avoir le plus de points.

De fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à aller manger des hamburgers ensemble, à acheter leur équipement de tennis et, peu à peu, puisqu'ils partageaient maintenant la même classe, ils avaient commencé à étudier ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait un réel talent académique, mais, ensemble, ils arrivaient déjà à mieux, peut-être parce que leur rivalité les poussait à se forcer plus encore. Par conséquent, leurs notes avaient augmenté, de même que leur talent au tennis.

Au travers de tout ça, ils trouvaient le temps de parler en long et en large de leur équipe, pour bien planifier leurs entrainements. Kaidoh ne décidait jamais rien sans en avoir parlé à son vice-capitaine au préalable, et, généralement, c'était une bonne chose, car sa gentillesse compensait la dureté du serpent. Avec un compromis, ils atteignaient toujours la meilleure solution.

Ce qui avait été le coup de grâce et l'avait porté à réaliser leur proximité, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter dans un contexte en dehors des études et du tennis. La première fois, Momoshiro l'avait invité au cinéma, puisqu'il avait des billets gratuits. Ils y étaient retournés de temps à autre, en moyenne une fois aux deux semaines.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés ensemble aux arcades, et Kaidoh, qui n'aimait pas les jeux vidéos, avait malgré tout apprécié l'expérience. C'était bien et seulement grâce à Momoshiro, qui avait tellement titillé son instinct de mauvais perdant qu'il avait tout fait pour gagner (même si au final il avait perdu à tout, sans exception).

Ils étaient aussi devenus, par la force des choses, des habitués de la maison de l'autre. Au moins une fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, soit à faire des devoirs, soit à parler de tennis ou de leur équipe, soit juste à passer la soirée à bavarder, se chicaner et regarder des films ou des matchs de tennis. Quand un tournoi passait à la télévision, on pouvait être certain de les trouver ensemble, installés dans l'une de leurs chambres, avec un sac de croustilles et des boissons, à se chicaner sur lequel des joueurs était le meilleur.

Il était arrivé si souvent qu'ils dorment chez l'autre par flemme de retourner à leur maison qu'ils avaient fini par y laisser un pyjama et une brosse à dents. Ils trainaient même en permanence des vêtements de rechange dans leur sac de tennis. Personne n'en avait fait de cas et, visiblement, ce n'était pas si étrange. Probablement qu'en d'autres circonstances, les réactions auraient été plus vives, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de deux garçons et surtout de ces deux-là, on n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose.

Le fait était qu'ils étaient plus proches que bien des gens : c'était la première fois que Kaidoh pouvait parler d'un meilleur ami. Il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas de Momoshiro, puisqu'il était sociable, mais il se savait son meilleur ami du moment et c'était bien suffisant.

Cette journée-là, on était vendredi, et, comme tous les vendredis, ils avaient déjà prévu de passer au moins l'après-midi soirée ensemble. En premier lieu, ils iraient au bord de la rivière pour s'entrainer – Momoshiro avait commencé à l'accompagner depuis le début de l'année scolaire et à l'occasion Inui venait aussi, quoique de moins en moins souvent, puisqu'il était occupé avec son propre club de tennis. Ensuite, ils iraient probablement manger des hamburgers et se dirigeraient vers chez Kaidoh, puisque la dernière fois avait été chez l'autre.

Toutefois, les plans changèrent un peu : en fait, lorsqu'ils discutèrent sur l'heure du midi, Momoshiro, comme à son habitude, pigea dans le bento de Kaidoh (fait par lui-même) et en apprécia une fois de plus le bon gout. C'était sur cette impulsion qu'il eut soudain une idée de génie, ou, du moins, tel avait-il l'air de le penser : Kaidoh devait lui montrer à cuisiner.

Le garçon au surnom de pêche était une véritable catastrophe ambulante dans une cuisine : parfois, c'était à se demander si sa simple présence n'était pas suffisante pour gâcher un repas. Considérant cela, le capitaine fut dubitatif pendant un long moment; cependant, un Momoshiro décidé était un Momoshiro incapable à dissuader. Aussi bien tenter le tout pour le tout et, avec un peu de chance, il ne causerait ni explosions ni incendies.

Après l'entrainement de tennis, ils se retrouvèrent donc à la rivière, où Inui les attendait déjà, son perpétuel cahier greffé dans les mains. Ils se saluèrent et Kaidoh et Momoshiro commencèrent à s'entrainer ensemble, pendant que le calculateur notait des choses dans son cahier. Le nouveau capitaine n'avait jamais regardé, mais parfois il se demandait ce qu'il y écrivait sur eux deux – il n'était pas sans connaitre leur relation un peu particulière. Avait-il ses hypothèses pour expliquer leur proximité?

Le serpent n'était pas très curieux de voir son explication, c'était pourquoi il n'y avait jamais trop porté d'attention. Momoshiro, quant à lui, ne devait pas en penser quoi que ce soit, ou alors il cachait vraiment bien son jeu (Momoshiro, bien caché son jeu? La chose semblait impossible, il était trop stupide pour ça).

Comme à l'habitude, leur séance se passa sans anicroche et bientôt le plus vieux les laissa, leur spécifiant au préalable qu'ils s'étaient encore améliorés depuis un mois. Fiers d'eux-mêmes, ils s'étaient même félicités, bien qu'ils aient fini par se chicaner sur le fait qu'ils étaient meilleurs que l'autre.

Ensuite, ils étaient tout de suite allés vers chez Kaidoh. Ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls, puisque Hazue allait passer la nuit chez des amis pour réviser et les parents sortaient manger ensemble. Ces derniers reviendraient au courant de la soirée, mais, d'ici là, ils auraient la cuisine pour eux tous seuls.

Puisqu'il était déjà assez tard, ils se décidèrent à commencer le repas. Kaidoh avait déjà prévu des Omurices et il était plutôt content que ça tombe là-dessus : comme c'était simple, ils éviteraient le pire. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait prévu du tempura ou des croquettes – avec l'huile, ils auraient surement causé un feu.

C'était la première fois qu'ils cuisinaient ensemble en dehors des classes. L'hôte avait son propre tablier et en prêta un à son meilleur ami, lequel l'enfila sans trop se poser de questions. Lorsque tous deux furent équipés, ils se regardèrent et eurent un petit moment de flottement où ils ne surent pas très bien quoi se dire : ils trouvaient que le vêtement allait bien à l'autre, mais n'osaient pas le dire, de peur de se faire rire de soi. Par conséquent, ils ne dirent rien et entamèrent la préparation.

Comme l'avait pressenti le capitaine, Momoshiro était un véritable boulet en cuisine : il ne savait même pas préparer le riz! Avec l'impression d'enseigner à un enfant de cinq ans, Kaidoh lui montra les étapes une par une. Au final, ils réussirent à produire un repas comestible, mais le serpent en sortit plus éreinté que s'il venait de faire un marathon. L'autre, quant à lui, regardait son assiette avec une telle fierté qu'il semblait avoir réellement cinq ans, et son ami ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

Une séance d'engueulades plus tard, ils se régalèrent de leur repas qui fut vite englouti. Pendant ce temps, ils discutèrent de leur équipe comme ils en avaient l'habitude et se demandèrent s'ils auraient une chance au prochain tournoi. La conversation n'allait pas dans un sens très positif et c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent tacitement de passer à autre chose.

En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kaidoh à discuter tranquillement. Ce dernier en était rendu à se demander s'il devait parler de _ça_ avec son meilleur ami ou pas. En fait, celui-ci était plus ou moins au courant, à cause de leurs adversaires durant le tournoi national de l'année précédente. Néanmoins, comme ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il l'avait cru ou pas.

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Kaidoh demanda, totalement hors sujet :

- Momoshiro, tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille?

Le silence s'installa et l'inquisiteur n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir l'expression de l'autre. Il se contenta de regarder ses mains en rougissant un peu, attendant une réponse qui lui vint enfin :

- T'as l'air de tout sauf d'une fille. T'as plus l'apparence d'un Mamushi que d'un humain de toute façon.

Piqué au vif, Kaidoh, qui avait cru que l'autre serait un peu plus sérieux, releva la tête et cria à la tête de son ami :

- J'essaie d'être sérieux!

- Mais je suis sérieux, Mamushi. T'es comme t'es et je te jure que t'as pas l'air d'une fille.

Calmé, le capitaine prit quand même la peine de plonger le regard dans les orbes mauves pour comprendre s'il mentait : manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était incapable de mentir de toute façon. Le plus sociable enchaina :

- Mamushi, on a tous vécu des trucs pas super quand on était jeunes. Je sais que ça marque, mais faut pas non plus croire que ça nous suivra toute la vie.

Cette fois, il était évident qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il l'avait cru quand on lui avait dit que Kaidoh, plus jeune, se faisait appeler Kaoru-chan et qu'on le forçait à porter des robes. Ou alors, il l'avait compris à cet instant. Le serpent se sentit tout à coup un peu vulnérable, mais il ajouta quand même, un peu amèrement :

- C'est facile à dire pour toi...

Momoshiro ne releva pas et décida de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Quand j'avais autour de sept ans, il y avait un monsieur que j'aimais bien dans le voisinage.

Kaidoh, qui redoutait la longueur de l'histoire, décida tout compte fait de ne pas intervenir. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit plus grave que la sienne, mais peut-être était-il sérieux, et, dans ce cas, mieux valait l'écouter. Au pire, s'il ne l'était pas, il n'aurait qu'à répliquer. Le vice-capitaine enchaina :

- On m'a toujours dit de pas accepter des bonbons de messieurs que je connaissais pas, mais je le connaissais, lui, c'était ce que je me disais en tout cas. Et puis il m'en donnait depuis si longtemps que je pensais pas qu'il était une menace. Évidemment, il a juste cherché à me mettre en confiance.

À ce stade, Kaidoh était déjà plus alerté : la suite ne pouvait pas être bien. Elle s'annonçait même plutôt mal. Il leva la tête vers son ami qui ne semblait pas vraiment troublé par ce qu'il racontait et cela acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : c'était un vendredi, je le sais parce que j'avais hâte à la fin de semaine. Et là le monsieur était sur mon chemin et m'a donné un bonbon, je sais plus lequel, de toute façon c'est pas important. La drogue devait être forte parce que j'ai à peine fait un pas que je tombais, et ça a pas été long que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Le plus difficile à comprendre était comment diable il pouvait raconter une telle chose comme s'il racontait une anecdote sans conséquence. Kaidoh, qui était complètement traumatisé par son passé, ne se voyait pas le raconter aussi facilement. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne mentait pas, puisqu'il ne savait pas mentir.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, tu peux le deviner, j'étais attaché sur un lit. C'est peut-être con, mais la première chose que j'ai pensé, c'était qu'il y avait pas que les inconnus qui donnaient de méchants bonbons. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai jamais réussi à manger de sucreries depuis d'ailleurs...

Il riait, mais quelque chose dans son rire sonnait faux, et Kaidoh avait presque envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais c'était trop important pour qu'il n'écoute pas. Il se confiait, peut-être pour la première fois, et il savait que cela devait lui prendre du courage pour continuer.

- Ça a duré une semaine. Il parait qu'il me gardait dans un sous-sol insonorisé et c'est pour ça que personne a pu me trouver. J'avais beau crier, personne entendait sauf lui. Bon, je veux pas entrer dans les détails, hein, mais disons qu'il se contentait pas de me battre. À l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, donc j'avais juste vraiment mal, mais voilà, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on oublie facilement.

«Le pire, c'était qu'il me donnait encore des bonbons et de l'eau, je sais pas trop pourquoi. C'était un fou de toute façon, ça c'est clair. C'était pas sa première fois en plus : un jour, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des cadavres sur le sol, à côté du lit où j'étais. Cinq en tout, d'après la police.»

Kaidoh en avait du mal à respirer, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Dans sa tête, il lui criait de se taire, de ne pas l'exposer à un traumatisme beaucoup plus important que le sien, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était littéralement figé sur place par la peur et la curiosité : comment s'en était-il sorti au juste?

- Sauf que le salop, il était plus très bien dans sa tête à ce stade-là, je pense que tous ses meurtres lui étaient montés à la tête ou un truc du style. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il se croyait le meilleur, au point où à un moment il m'a détaché. Je sais pas, il devait croire que je serais pas capable de sortir. C'est sûr, j'aurais pas dû en être capable. J'étais trop faible, t'imagines, je tenais même pas sur mes jambes.

«On appelle ça l'adrénaline, je crois. J'étais désespéré et dans ma tête je voulais juste m'en sortir, alors j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Dès qu'il est parti, je me suis levé et j'ai rampé parmi les squelettes. Je m'en souviens encore si bien, il y en avait un qui était pas encore complètement décomposé et... bref, j'ai dû ramper là-dedans.

«Quand j'ai atteint la porte, elle était pas verrouillée. Vraiment, ce mec-là avait pas idée de ce qu'il faisait – enfin, tant mieux pour moi hein, j'irai pas me plaindre. J'ai réussi à m'accrocher à la poignée pour la faire descendre et j'ai pu sortir.

«À partir de là, je me souviens plus de grand-chose. Je sais que j'étais pas trop habillé, sali de mon sang et d'autres choses et ça me gênait un peu, de me promener dans la rue comme ça. J'arrivais pas trop à marcher non plus et je voyais pas très bien. Apparemment, j'allais pas dans la bonne direction, mais moi j'étais persuadé d'aller vers chez moi. Je pensais à ma mère et j'avais juste envie de me mettre dans ses bras et de pleurer. Sauf que j'étais un garçon et je devais pas pleurer.

«Je pense qu'on m'a vu assez tôt, mais pour moi ça a paru long. Peut-être parce que je rampais alors que j'étais habitué de courir partout. Des policiers sont arrivés, on m'a mis dans une ambulance et on me bombardait de questions, je comprenais que dalle. J'avais faim et soif et mal et je comprenais rien du tout, je voulais juste ma mère. Je suis tombé dans les pommes avant même d'atteindre l'hôpital.

«Le reste... c'est pas vraiment important. Ça a été les médecins, les psychologues, mes parents effondrés et le salopard qui a été envoyé en prison puis qui a été exécuté. J'arrivais pas à gouter du sucre sans vomir, et encore aujourd'hui je tolère pas vraiment les bonbons. On appelle ça la mémoire gustative, un truc du genre, il parait que c'est vraiment fort. Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais plus jamais en manger sans penser à ça.»

Enfin, le récit était terminé : Kaidoh était près de l'hyperventilation. C'était comme si on lui présentait son traumatisme à la puissance dix. Il n'était pas loin de la crise d'anxiété, peut-être même qu'il y était déjà – dans sa tête, plus rien n'était clair.

Cependant, Momoshiro le ramena enfin sur Terre en lui prenant la main de la droite et en tournant son visage avec la gauche pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

- Kaidoh, je voulais pas que tu penses que mon histoire est pire que la tienne. Je sais que ça a dû être dur d'être pris pour une fille pendant longtemps. En fait, tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut s'en sortir : aujourd'hui, j'y pense presque plus, et, tu vois, ça m'empêche pas de vivre ni d'avoir des amis. Il me reste juste des cauchemars, mais c'est rien de bien grave. Toi aussi tu peux passer par-dessus.

Le capitaine avait envie de rétorquer qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que lui, que tout n'était pas si simple, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir la bouche. Momoshiro était tellement fort, tellement confiant par rapport à lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, intimidé et impressionné tout à la fois. Ce n'était pas un mélange qu'il était habitué de ressentir, encore moins pour son coéquipier.

Il dut remarquer son silence parce qu'il enchaina avec un sourire :

- Ça m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux non plus.

La phrase énigmatique ne lui allait pas bien : d'être plus au courant que Kaidoh ne lui allait pas du tout. Il était censé être stupide et sans tact et insensible. Il n'était pas censé lui parler d'amour, pas à lui, pas quand ça lui provoquait un point au cœur. Il était censé être insouciant, rire pour rien et se moquer de lui sans réfléchir à rien, sans savoir ce que c'était d'avoir vécu le calvaire. Il aurait dû grandir dans la ouate et ne pas comprendre comment le serpent pouvait être traumatisé par si peu.

Surtout, il n'aurait certainement pas dû se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Lui-même n'aurait pas dû lui répondre. Ils n'étaient pas supposés, et pourtant ils y étaient, à s'échanger leur salive sans penser à autre chose que l'autre et son cœur qui bat trop vite et le diner qu'on goutait de nouveau et les mains qui ne savaient plus trop où se mettre, qui rêvaient de caresser le plus de peau possible, le plus rapidement possible.

Ils étaient encore moins censés arrêter de s'embrasser et se regarder et ne pas parler, ne pas pouvoir parler. Momoshiro n'aurait pas dû lui dire :

- C'est pas à cause de mon passé ni du tien. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Kaidoh en avait marre : Momoshiro contrôlait tout et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. C'était comme ça et il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il tenait tant à le battre. Le souvenir de son traumatisme était depuis longtemps relégué aux oubliettes; tout ce qu'il devait, c'était reprendre le contrôle, parce que la stupide pêche ne pouvait pas être meilleure que lui.

C'est pourquoi, sans songer aux conséquences, il se jeta littéralement sur son ami qui tomba à la renverse et il réquisitionna sa bouche comme un prédateur avec sa proie. À califourchon sur lui, les deux mains aux côtés de sa tête pour se retenir, il abusa des lèvres du plus grand comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuie, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ou qu'il perde. Il ne le savait pas, mais n'y réfléchit pas : il y avait plus important.

Toutefois, l'autre n'était pas prêt à abandonner non plus, puisqu'il donna un coup de bassin bien placé pour se retrouver sur lui. À mi-chemin entre la lutte et le baiser, leur combat se perpétua ainsi, chacun récoltant la dominance pour aussitôt la perdre au profit de l'autre.

Ils avaient la même impression que lorsqu'ils jouaient au tennis, la même euphorie, et ils sentaient qu'à cet instant précis, ils sauraient atteindre la synchronisation que leurs senpai, la Golden Pair, en étaient venu à maitriser. C'était cependant le cadet de leurs soucis, comme leur passé et tout le reste : ne restait que l'autre et leurs deux corps qui se frottaient, se battaient ou les deux à la fois.

Quand ils y mirent fin, ils étaient tous les deux complètement épuisés. Couchés sur le dos, à même le sol, leurs mains liées, ils regardaient le plafond sans vraiment réfléchir. Kaidoh finit par fermer les yeux, mais il les rouvrit quand il entendit son rival, meilleur ami et peut-être plus lui confirmer :

- T'es vraiment n'importe quoi sauf une fille. T'es qu'un Mamushi de toute façon.

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'interpelé rétorqua :

- Et toi alors, t'es qu'une pêche!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, enfoiré?!

- J'ai dit que t'étais stupide!

- À côté de toi, un concombre de mer, ça a l'air intelligent!

- Tu peux me répéter ça, espèce de crétin!

À cet instant, ils partirent à rire en cœur et, comme s'ils s'étaient consultés, se retournèrent vers l'autre en même temps. À cet instant, Kaidoh fut persuadé que tout irait bien : avec Momoshiro, il n'existait pas de problèmes, aucun. Ce qui lui était arrivé enfant n'y changeait rien, n'expliquait pas non plus qu'il l'aimait lui, et non pas une fille. Ça n'avait tout simplement rien à voir, et c'était pareil pour le serpent.

Enfin, après un certain moment de paix, Momoshiro se releva et lança, de sa voix joyeuse :

- Alors, est-ce ce qu'on l'écoute, ce match? Il doit être commencé depuis longtemps d'ailleurs!

Kaidoh s'assit à son tour, se dirigea vers la télécommande pour allumer sa télévision. Tout en s'exécutant, il ajouta de sa voix bourrue :

- Si ton histoire avait pas été aussi longue, aussi, on en aurait peut-être pas manqué autant.

Faussement vexé, le garçon aux yeux mauves continua :

- Et si toi tu m'avais pas attaqué comme ça, il serait pas aussi tard.

Cette fois, le serpent rougit un peu, mais il n'abandonna pas :

- Je te rappelle que t'as riposté. Si tu m'avais laissé gagner, ça aurait pas été aussi long.

- Dans tes rêves, Mamushi! Je perds pas face aux vipères de ton genre!

À ce moment, la télévision était enfin placée au bon poste et le match s'afficha. Kaidoh s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'un des deux joueurs marqua un point spectaculaire, et il en oublia leur chicane sans fondement. Le plus grand fit de même et ils s'installèrent devant le match en parlant comme à l'habitude, commentant tel ou tel coup. Celui qui menait pour l'instant fit un Buggy Whip Shot et Kaidoh prit aussitôt pour lui, cependant que Momoshiro se rabattait sur son adversaire.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, tant et si bien qu'ils se touchaient. Ce fut une lutte intense dans leurs têtes : ils avaient envie de suivre le match, mais également de continuer ce qu'ils avaient entamé plus tôt. Momoshiro fut le premier à abandonner et il se dit que de passer un bras autour de ses épaules ne l'empêcherait pas de suivre la diffusion.

C'était sans compter sur Kaidoh qui s'installa dès lors presque sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et, bientôt, il ne sut plus du tout se concentrer sur le match – le serpent était dans le même état. Sans même prendre la peine de fermer la télévision, ils lâchèrent prise en même temps et joignirent de nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser tout aussi passionné que les précédents.

La capitaine s'installa complètement sur son vice-capitaine, les jambes de chaque côté de lui, abandonnant pour de bon tout espoir de suivre la partie de tennis. Il fut rapidement emprisonné dans des bras puissants et, dès lors, toute résistance serait futile. Ils ne purent se détacher l'un de l'autre que lorsque le match se termina sous les ovations d'un public en furie.

Réveillés par le bruit, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'écran qui affichait le résultat : celui qui avait utilisé le coup à la base du Snake l'avait remporté. Un sourire hautain sur le visage, Kaidoh toisa son meilleur ami ou peut-être plus et affirma, sans quitter sa position :

- Tu vois, la pêche! Je savais que c'était lui qui gagnerait!

Mauvais perdant, Momoshiro répondit :

- De toute façon, le Buggy Whip Shot, c'est un coup débile.

- Tu sais juste faire des smashs! Même les singes peuvent faire ça!

- Et alors, toi t'es qu'un Mamushi, c'est encore pire, ça ressemble même pas à un humain!

- Crétin!

- Idiot!

- Imbécile!

- Sale singe!

- Tu l'as déjà dit, rétorqua Momo en riant.

- C'est que tu l'es deux fois plus, ajouta Kaidoh dans une mince tentative de se défendre.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt : t'es rien qu'une fillette, Ka-o-ru-chan~!

S'il lui avait dit la même chose la veille à peine, il se serait vraiment fâché et lui en aurait voulu pour longtemps – Kaidoh savait se montrer très rancunier. Cependant, il ne se sentit pas plus insulté qu'à l'habitude et répondit, avant de le bâillonner avec sa bouche :

- Tu vas voir si je suis une fillette, Takeshi!

Un autre jeu de dominance s'entama, cependant que la télévision jouait des annonces. Il n'y aurait pas d'autres matchs pour la soirée – ils avaient manqué tous les autres plus tôt, ce qui expliquait en bonne partie qu'ils s'en foutaient si bien.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne l'emporte, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, sursautant, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et tentèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Ensuite, Kaidoh ferma le téléviseur et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par son ami. Ils saluèrent les parents qui rentraient et le fils leur annonça que son coéquipier restait dormir. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et les deux lycéens remontèrent dans leur chambre.

Momoshiro, en habitué, sortit lui-même son futon et l'installa, pendant que Kaidoh cherchait son pyjama et celui de son invité. Quand il fut prêt, son ami s'empara de ses vêtements et se changea dans la pièce, sans faire attention comme d'habitude. Le serpent fit de même et tous deux, après s'être rapidement brossés les dents, furent prêts à dormir. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures.

Comme ils étaient pleins d'énergie encore, Kaidoh proposa qu'ils écoutent un film et Momoshiro accepta. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sous le futon, adossé au lit, et, au bout de cinq minutes à peine, ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser sans regarder le long métrage qu'ils avaient déjà vu de toute façon.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent avant même qu'il ne finisse. Ils avaient glissé et s'étaient tout naturellement placés dans le futon de sorte à pouvoir y passer la nuit. L'écran resta allumé toute la nuit sans les réveiller. Tous les deux dormirent leur meilleure nuit depuis des siècles, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de cauchemars.


End file.
